Angels
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Natsume was killed right when he was going to propose to his love of his life! Before he leaves his love says she'll wait.  What will happen when Natsume is stuck only watching her and has no way to talk to her? Read to find out
1. Prologue

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Prologue**

I really never thought that I would die on my birthday. It was peaceful inside but outside there was rain pounding at the door and at the window. I had just turned twenty-one and was about to propose to my girlfriend of ten years to marriage. When suddenly, the door opened wide to reveal Luna Koizumi with a pistol in her hands with her finger wrapped around the trigger. She pulled the trigger and I heard Mikan scream. I reacted quickly and when I felt it I automatically collapsed. I couldn't have let Mikan get hurt. My love of my life get shot and die before my eyes. I could feel the warm liquid seeping out from my fingers pressed against the wound. I felt the excruciating pain hitting my hard like a hammer. My vision suddenly became blurry and my love's voice turned vague and suddenly disappeared from my ears.


	2. Chapter 1

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter One**

**(A Few Hours Before)**

I was getting ready for my birthday party that Mikan was throwing me that was "supposively" suppose to be a surprised party but she blurted it out the last minute when I started tickling her. She hasn't talked to me since this morning. I saw her dressing in her new pink dress that I picked out with her and swaying around and twirling around looking at herself through the mirror. She saw me watching her through the reflection and turned and stuck out her tongue. "Your mean!" She pouted and put her hands on her waist.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for ruining your surprise party." Natsume said with puppy eyes.

She turned around and smiled. "You owe me!" Mikan said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked while turning her around and making her face me.

"This." She said abruptly and the crushed her lips against mine.

I was shocked at first and then I smirked and kissed her back. I could feel her smiling and I ended the kiss. "Don't you still have to finish the party?" I asked her.

She gasped and then ran down stairs. "Come down in ten minutes!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
>"Okay."<br>I looked at the clock and then waited until the time had ended. After a few minutes I could hear the door bell ring from down stairs and people whispering. Ten minutes had past and Mikan had come up smiling. "Hurry up!" She said, "Or you won't be able to make it to the movies!"

"Movies?" I said.

"Yeah! The new Transformers movie!"

I looked at her and then sighed and just played along as if her lie sounded like the truth. "I think it already started!" I said in shocked, "Got to go!"

I ran down the stairs and got prepared with my stoic expression when confetti and cheers erupted from all sides of the room. Mikan was right behind me smiling. "How was your surprise?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

She turned red and just played with her fingers. "Just cause your twenty-one doesn't mean you can start banging her!" Kokoro yelled.

Mikan made a squeaking noise and ran into the kitchen. I glared at Kokoro and saw him laugh awkwardly and walk behind Ruka who had his arm wrapped around Imai's waist. Never actually understood how they hooked up but hey if they love each other that's all that matters. As I was greeted and congratulated I ran into Imai who had pulled me to the side to walk to me. "Are you really going to propose to her now?" She asked quietly.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, problem?"  
>She grabbed my tie and tightened it until I was close to chocking. "I swear if you make her cry you're going to pay." She said venomously, "I'm still her best friend and I wouldn't let anything happen to her."<br>I grabbed her hand and made her let go and loosened my tie once more. "I won't and if I do I'd probably just get all pissed off at myself until I apologies to her."

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Happy birthday Hyuuga."

I smiled back. "Thanks."  
>I looked at the clock and noticed that time had pasted so fast and saw that everyone was ready to leave. I looked at Ruka and Imai and nodded my head. They walked over to Mikan who was talking to Nonoko and Anna and brought her over to the couch near the fireplace. I patted my pocket to make sure I had the small case in my pocket. I cleared my throat and walked over to Mikan. Mikan looked at me innocently and turned her head to the side a bit. "Attention everyone!" I said.<p>

Everything became silent. I looked at Mikan who looked even more clueless. "I've known this woman since I was ten and for the past ten years I've been making many memories with this woman I've come to love."

She gasped when she saw me bend down on one knee. I took out the case from my pocket and opened it. "Will you Mikan Sakura ma-"  
>Before I could even finished my sentence, Luna Koizumi opened the door and had and gun already in her hands and her finger on the trigger. Everyone looked at her in horror and couldn't move. But in a split second she pulled the trigger and there was a scream that couldn't be mistaken. I had reacted even before I knew. She was going to kill her…I just knew she was and then I collapsed. I couldn't believe I'd gotten shot and was know on the floor having my girlfriend cry over me. I pressed my hand over my wound only to feel more pain. I wiped her tears only to see more form and drop. "I'm sorry." I whispered.<p>

She shook her head furiously and grabbed the ring from the box. "I'll wait!" She said through her sobs, "I'll wait until you come back!"

I smiled and managed to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "You can live without me." I whispered, "And if I do come back…I'll make sure to have married you."  
>She nodded her head. "I'll wait."<br>She smiled and then my vision went black. I could hear her calling my name but I couldn't respond. I just went into a blank sleep which nothing was around me except darkness…I was literally _alone_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Two**

_**If you guys**__** are wondering about my other story "Secret Prince" I'm sorry to inform you but I deleted it because I didn't think it was any good **____** sorry!**_

I couldn't believe it! Just a few minutes ago he was going to propose to me and I was going to say yes and now he'd dead! I can't believe this I'm still shocked. Why? I've been biting my nails and Hotaru has been next to me but I can't take it! All she is saying it's alright but is it really? It was all my fault! The bullet was meant to hit me in the chest. If it wasn't for Natsume…I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here anymore. I'd be lost and empty. I made so many memories and wanted to make so many more but…I don't know anymore. Suddenly, the operation light turned off and I was already at the door waiting for the doctor to tell me the news. I crossed my fingers. He came out and took off his mask. He looked at me and then looked away. My hopes dropped and I ran over to Natsume's corpse. He looked like an angel. I started crying. "Please God." I begged, "Don't take him away too."  
>I never met my mom or dad and my grandfather who adopted me died from a car accident when I was only a teenager. I've been living with Hotaru since then and I've fallen in love. For a while I thought that he was just some snot nose brat but as I came to know him I realized that I loved him and was attracted to him.<p>

I looked at him and looked at the heart monitor only to see a straight line. I started crying even harder. I put my head on his chest. "You said you loved me and you'd always be with me!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks, "You said you'd never leave me! You lied! You said you'd be there when I cried and when I need someone to hold me! Was that just some sick joke you told me to stay with you?"  
>"Mikan." Hotaru whispered as she placed her hands on my shoulders.<p>

I just shook my head furiously and grabbed the bed sheets that were laid over his chest. "I loved you." I whispered, "And I always will."  
>I leaned over and kissed his cold lips. I looked at his white face to see nothing but a sleep angel lying in front of me. My tears wouldn't stop and I couldn't stand them pitying me. I ran away into the courtyard of the hospital. It was still pouring out side and the rain pounded at my skin but I couldn't feel anything except the numbing pain. I looked up at the sky and let my tears be camouflaged with rain. Soon an umbrella was held over my head and I looked to see Hotaru pouring wet and with her clothes clinging to her skin. "You idiot." She whispered with her bangs in her eyes, "Everyone was worried."<br>"Leave me alone." I whispered as I swatted the umbrella away.

Hotaru just put it right over me once more. "No."  
>I frowned and stood up. "What you want to pity me as well?" I screamed, "Do you want to be the one to tell everyone I was balling my eyes out and had lost the man I loved so much and who was about to be my husband? You think this is funny?"<br>I soon received a smack in the face and a crying Hotaru. "You're not the only one hurting! Ruka, Aoi, his mother and father, all his friends! They are all crying too! Stop making excuses and making you feel like you're all important! If you weren't there he'd probably still be alive!"

My eyes widened I just felt like I'd been stabbed multiple times by a knife and had it twisted and turn in my skin. I walked off. She looked at me and ran over. "Mikan…I went to far I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Go to Ruka." I whispered," He needs you more then I do."  
>Hotaru was about to say something but I just walked off with the darkness just eating away at my soul.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Three**

_**I think the coffee that I drank is making me really hyper **____** I've been writing for a bit and I'm really happy with what I'm writing! I hope you guys leave comments and such for me to read! Oh and also if you don't like a part I write in my story just tell me and I'll try writing it a different way to make it enjoyable to everyone! BYE BYE!**_

I opened my eyes to see a shining white light engulf me. It felt warm and welcoming yet felt strange at the same time. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Heaven."

I looked around to see only the bright light that was blinding. "Who are you?"  
>"God."<br>I blinked a few times and then started laughed. "You got to be kidding me! I was alive a few minutes ago! Is this some kind of joke that Mikan told you to do?"  
>"If you don't believe me then look at your corpse down below."<p>

A small pool of water appeared from below and formed a mirror and I could see through it clearly. I was lying on the operating table and Mikan was crying. My heart sank…well what I thought was my heart sunk when I heard the word she said, "You said you loved me and you'd always be with me! You said you'd never leave me! You lied! You said you'd be there when I cried and when I need someone to hold me! Was that just some sick joke you told me to stay with you?"

I felt like I was just kicked in the balls and was ready to just curl up in a ball and die. "She pleaded." God said.

I looked up at him. "She pleaded for me to not take you."  
>"Then why didn't you listen to her?" I yelled.<p>

"Because your time had come."

"Why didn't you at least let me propose to her? You could've prevented me from getting shot just a few seconds more!"

I couldn't hear the voice anymore and noticed a gate a little way open. "I'll give you two choices then." God said, "You can either go to heaven and live a comfortable eternity there or…you may go back to Earth under one condition."  
>"EARTH!" I yelled.<p>

God chuckled. "You haven't even heard my condition."

"I don't care! Just let me see her again!"

"The one condition is by the end of the year you must be able to convince Mikan Sakura that your back here and that you're her guardian angel. But, you can not be seen by anyone and can not speak to them…like a ghost as you call them."  
>"Then how the hell am I going to be able to tell her?" I yelled frustrated.<p>

"You're a smart man, figure it out."  
>Suddenly I felt like I was dropped and fell. I landed on my feet and noticed pure white wings extended beside me. I couldn't keep my mouth closed until I heard the sound of two things making connection. I turned to find Mikan with a red cheek. Then Hotaru said a few words and Mikan walked off. She would never walk off without Hotaru unless she had to go to the toilet. I flapped my wings and followed Mikan. As I looked at her back I could see that she wasn't herself. Her cheerful happy self. I followed her until I realized that she was walking towards the bridge. I gasped and tried to grab her arms but my hands just went through her. All of a sudden she turned and looked around. She then shook her head and continued walking. Suddenly Mikan turned and looked right at me. I stopped and moved to the side only to see that she was looking at the person behind me. "What do you want Persona?" She asked.<p>

I turned to see a man in all black dress in gothic like clothing and accessories smile evilly. "I only wanted to say my condolences to you." He said.

"No need."

She walked off but he took long strides that caught up to her quickly. He grabbed her arm and smiled. "Face it." He whispered, "He's dead, he's not coming back."  
>I wanted to punch him in the face but I'm merely just a ghost that can only watch and do nothing else. "Don't have to repeat it." Mikan said, "I know he's dead and that he's not coming back."<p>

Mikan got out of his clutches and walked away. He smirked and then opened his cell phone. I took a glance at him but then just turned back and followed Mikan. I felt distance from her. Then I found her walk into a book store. She looked through the shelves of manga books and pulled out a hand full and got some thick novels and put them on the counter. She took out her money and paid for them. As she left the store she looked up to the sky and sighed. "This is going to be one hell of a day." She whispered and walked away.

I scratched my head and followed her. As I followed her I noticed that she was slowly changing to something else. She was getting different clothing and such that she wouldn't wear and she also started staying in her room longer and longer without coming out. I soon realized after a few days of following my beloved I found out that because of my death, it's made Mikan change so she could forget. But, the only thing she didn't change was the golden ring on her left hand ring finger.


	5. Chapter 4

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Four**

_**A special thanks to **_**Sweet as Cotton Candy**_**! You were the first to read the story! Thanks! I love your name!**_

I just looked around when I opened my eyes to see a bright light shine at me. I groaned and through my pillow at the window only to have the shades open wider. I groaned even louder. I looked beside me to see an empty space. I shook my head and walked over to the blinds and opened them. I shielded my eyes and then looked over at my bedroom door but then turned back. Suddenly I heard something rustle on my bed and I quickly turned. I couldn't see anything. I was then felt something warm against my shoulders so I turned again. Nothing was there. I just shook my head and made excuses for them. The bed moved because something was at the bottom of the bed sheets and which caused it to move and the warmth came from the sunlight. I felt weird thinking there was a ghost in my room. "Natsume?" I whispered.

There was no reply. I just slumped down on the ground and started to laugh hysterically. "I'm an idiot." I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks, "He's not coming back."

I couldn't take it. I just couldn't…I loved him so much…he was the first and my only love. I love him with all my heart…why…why did he leave me?

I then just curled up in a ball and started to cry until I fell asleep

_**Sorry short chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Five**

_**Thank you for all of you reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Mikan Sakura just broke down and started crying herself to sleep. I felt so useless and I couldn't do a thing! I looked up at the sky and sighed. "_Like he could hear me_." I thought

"Hey." I yelled.

"Yes, Natsume?" Said a light.

"How the hell am I supposed to get her to believe that I'm here if I can't touch or talk to her?"  
>It started to laugh and then was silent. "Well I suppose I can give you some ability to do something."<br>I looked at him in disbelief. "Your pretty messed up God." I said.

"I've gotten that a lot." It said.

Suddenly I felt warmth around me and felt stronger. "I've given you the gift to be able to take over peoples' bodies and objects."  
>"Good enough I guess." I said with a sigh, "How exactly do I do that though?"<br>It chuckled. "You can think for yourself can't you?"  
>"You're acting like Narumi." I said.<p>

It just laughed but then disappeared. I sighed as the sun rose and Mikan opened her eyes only to start crying again. I looked around to find Mikan's laptop open. I smirked and extended my hand out to the object and a shinning light glowed from my hand and zapped me into the computer. I smiled in triumph and opened a Word Document and started typing:

_Open you eyes! I'm still alive. You may not believe me but this is Natsume Hyuuga typing to you Mikan Sakura. You may think this is one sick joke but I'm not kidding! This is the one you've been with for the past ten years and known since you were ten! I've loved you so much and done some many things with you and made so many memories! Please believe me! This is Natsume Hyuuga and the only reason why I'm here is because God sent me back as… I guess you can say an angel. Your probably about to close this but I'll tell you something that only you and I know. You usually wear pink and white pajamas and when you don't you wear a long tee-shirt that's usually mine to sleep. While you're sleeping your always tossing and turning saying that you need a hug and I always give it to you! Please believe me! This may not make sense but I'm here! I'm your guardian angel…though I can't believe it myself. Please believe in me…if you don't I won't be able to come back to you…please Mikan…believe in me…believe that I'm here._

_-Natsume_

I sighed when I saw that she had just drifted back to sleep. I cursed and kicked at the wall that I couldn't touch. I scratched my head and thought of a way to have her read the note I had just typed. But…for some reason I felt so exhausted. Suddenly, I felt my eyes closed. I tried to keep them open but then they just shut and I drifted off to sleep.

**(A Few Days Later)**

I opened my eyes to look around and I saw Mikan frantically looking around and calling my name. "Mikan?" I said in confusion.

I then looked around to see Imai and Ruka looking around as well for something. I looked at Mikan and saw that she had started to cry again. "I can't find it." Mikan said in a whisper, "I just put it down a few minutes and now it's gone."  
>"We'll find the ring Mikan." Ruka said, "Besides you left it in your room so it should be easy to find."<p>

"What if I can't find it?"

Just the thought made Mikan start crying. Imai walked over to Mikan and patted her back and whispered something to her. I leaned closer to hear what she was saying. "Do you think he actually wrote that note on your computer?" Imai said with her usual robot voice.

Mikan looked at Imai and nodded. "He's the only one that knows those things and I didn't let anyone near my computer or none the less my room." Mikan whispered back, "But what does he mean by believe? How the hell am I supposed to believe that's he's here if I can't see him?"  
>I shook my head. It's true. Mikan couldn't believe me unless I gave her proof since the last time I left her to go get a few drinks when I said I was going to go swimming. Not the smartest idea when a girl that you said that too also goes to the pool that you were supposively suppose to be at waiting for you until the pool close for you to get there. I sighed. And I scratched my head. How the hell do I do it? How do I give her solid proof that I'm here right next to her and watching her? HOW?<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Six**

_**For some reason the internet hasn't been very nice -_- I've been trying to upload my chapters but they've been being rejected saying that the loading has taken too long blah blah blah -_- I've just been writing non-stop since I'm bored and don't really have much to do…(Example of a person that's really boring) JUST KIDDING!**_

Since last week I've been thinking of a way to get her to believe that I'm still alive…how? I would use some guy but what if Mikan wants me to kiss her? I don't want that filthy scum to be locking lips with **my** girl. Yeah I said it she's mine! Anyways I've been thinking of having Ruka say some lines that I'd usually say to her but, the thing is that Imai probably will kill him since he's with her. Sigh~ it doesn't really work out! Why is this so hard? I've been having a 4.0 since I was small…why the heck can't I think of way to have her believe. Damn you science! I've been following her around while I thought and I noticed that she's been stopping by the tea house every day since this week. I followed her in to find Mikan talking to Aoi…I didn't know she worked her. She may only be twenty but, she's a pretty hard work if you think about it. I walked over to them and sat in the vacant seat beside Mikan as if I were actually there listening in to their conversation. "Are you alright?" Aoi asked?  
>Mikan just smiled her fake smile when she didn't want people to worry. "Sort of…I just been having this strange feeling I guess."<br>"About what?"  
>"Well you know about the note that I told you that appeared on my computer?"<p>

"Yeah, what about it?"  
>"Well it's been getting on my nerve…I don't really know if he's an angel what every he said…I'm so confused."<br>Mikan put her face in her hands and started to shake her head. A light bulb lit in my brain and smirked. I flew into my sister and smashed into her body. I suddenly felt cramped with Aoi's soul in her body as well. "_Long time."_ I said telepathically to her soul, "_Can you do me a favor?"_

"_What the hell? I thought you died!" _Her soul replied.

"_Long story…I'll tell you later just let me borrow your body."  
>"You owe me."<br>"Thank you Aoi."_

I had gained full control of Aoi's body as her soul just watched as I started using her body. "Mikan." I said, "I don't know if you know but this is Natsume."

Mikan looked at me with a shocked expression that quickly turned solemn and depressed. "That's pretty messed up Aoi."  
>"You want me to prove it to you then?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Okay a few hours before my birthday, I tickled you and made you tell me that you were throwing me a surprised party."<br>She just shrugged. "I told you and Hotaru that Natsume found out."  
>I sighed and ran my sister's fingers through her silky raven colored hair. "We had our first kiss when you tripped and slammed your lips against mine."<br>"A lot of kids saw that."  
>I sighed and scratched my sister's head in frustration. "You're not making this easy Mikan."<br>"It's Mikan-Chan, Aoi." She corrected.

"I'm not going to call you Mikan-_Chan_, because I'm not Aoi, I'm Natsume." I grabbed her hands and cupped them in mine, "I don't know how to make you believe but trust me I'm Natsume!"  
>"Then answer my question, why didn't God just bring you back to life huh?" She said.<p>

I was shocked at first but then regained my composure. "Because he said it was my time and that nothing could be done." I said.

"Then why are you here now?"  
>"Because I'm trying to get back here! Why the hell can't you believe me?"<p>

"Because you weren't saved when you got shot! It didn't even hit your heart! It hit a few inches below but you could have lived but NO! You didn't!"

"Mikan…" I said in a whisper.

I put my hand on her shoulder only to have her brush it off. She walked off as I exited Aoi's body and went to flap my pure white wings in a steady pace to follow Mikan. But suddenly I felt heavy and I collapsed. "_No again."_ I thought.

But then I was engulfed in darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Seven**

_**I'm on a roll with chapters **___

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the cemented ground before I had blacked out. I looked around. What day is it? I flapped my wings and flew over to Mikan's room. I went through the wall and found Mikan sleeping. I walked around and looked for the calendar. It was already December 5th. The last time I was awake was November 30th…why have I been asleep for so long? I looked for Mikan's computer and saw something already written on it. _I don't know who you are but if you're actually Natsume, explain to me how you're here and how it's possible for you to be here?_

I smirked. I extended my hand again like I did last time and was pushed into the computer. I then wrote below it: _Well I am Natsume just to tell you. And I'm not completely sure how I'm here. All I know is once I was dead I went to heaven and me and God made an agreement. If I could get you to believe that I'm here with you then I could I guess be reborn? I know this sounds unbelievable but trust me! This is Natsume Hyuuga! I'm worried about you please return to your normal self! I'll find someone I can use to talk to you through just like I did to Aoi! Just wait for me…don't give up._

I came out of the computer and looked out the window to find Imai making her way into the house. She knocked on Mikan's door and then opened it. She had brought in a bag of Mc Donald's and shook Mikan wake. "Wake up." She said.

Mikan stirred but then turned. "Leave me alone."  
>Imai took out her latest invention of the Baka gun 4000 and shot Mikan. Mikan screamed and stood up. "That hurt!" Mikan screamed with tears in her eyes.<p>

"It's time to eat."  
>Mikan scratched her head and sat up on her bed and took out the orange juice from the bag and started to slurp it. I came up with an idea and walked into Imai. Her soul collided with mine and it some how pulled out a Baka gun as well. "<em>Who the hell are you?"<em> It asked.

"_It's me Natsume."_ I said quickly before she could shoot me.

"_You can't be…your dead."  
>"Long story short but God let me have another chance if I get Mikan to believe that I'm here as her guardian angel."<em>

"_Why are you in my body?"_

"_Well I was going to use it."  
>"Hell no."<br>_My jaw dropped. "_You're kidding."  
><em> _ "No…I can tell her something for you if you want me to though…I'm not going to let you use my body you perverted bastard."  
><em>I rolled my eyes. _"Tell her to look at her computer screen and also to believe that I'm here!"_

Suddenly Imai kicked me out of her body and I shook my head. Imai looked around with a scowled and looked ready to shoot if she saw me. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked as she took a bite out of her Mc Griddle.

"Nothing." Imai said as she withdrew her invention, "Hey Mikan."  
>"Yes?" Mikan said.<p>

"Check your computer."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Just do it." Imai said with her temper rising.

"Okay, okay!"

Mikan walked over to her computer and looked her eyes widened. Mikan turned to Hotaru and pointed. "Did you write this on my computer?" She asked.

Imai sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, Natsume did…he also told me that you should believe that Natsume is actually here."  
>"Where…where is he then?" Mikan asked with tears forming in her eyes, "How do I believe if he's no where to be found?"<p>

Imai scratched her head and shrugged. "Just have faith with him."  
>Mikan stood up and stretched. "Harder then it sounds."<br>Imai shrugged and sighed. "If you could talk to him would you believe that he's here guarding you?"

Mikan looked confused at Imai. "What do you mean by that?"  
>Imai sighed. "Why do I have to always explain everything?" She whispered, "I'm saying that Natsume's soul is in this very room and will come into my body and talk through me…would you believe that he's here?"<p>

Mikan started laughing in disbelief. "I'm not that stupid Hotaru." She said while calming down, "Besides like you said before: He's dead…move on."  
>Imai turned red and rubbed her arm in an awkward way. "Well he's probably right here listening to our little conversation." Imai said once she regained her composure.<p>

Mikan crossed her arms over he chest. "I'm waiting then."  
>Imai eye twitched. She looked around. "You better come out." Imai whispered to me, "Or I swear to God when I die I'm going to strangle you until you die again."<br>I twitched and then walked into Imai. Suddenly her soul saw me and sighed. "_Mikan is waiting for you."_ She said.

I nodded my head. "_Wish me luck."  
>"No."<br>_I sighed and her soul stepped aside and let me have control. "Mikan." I said, "It's me Natsume."

You looked at me…or Imai in disbelief. "You really think I'm going to believe that?" She said plainly.

I sighed. "Well what do you want me to tell you to make you believe it's me?"

"The night when you told me to be yours what did you else did you do?" She asked.

I smirked. "I stole your real first kiss since you didn't classify that first one as a kiss but a "tooth-kiss"…seriously…what the hell is a tooth kiss?"

Mikan gasped. "Natsume…is that really you?"  
>I sighed. "Like I said again it is."<p>

"Oh my God!"  
>She ran up to me and hugged me. I felt short since Imai was the same height as Mikan. I looked at her through Imai's eyes. Still as beautiful as I remembered. "Mikan listen to me." I said seriously, "I need you do as I say before I leave Imai's body."<br>"Anything!" She said, "As long as I can see you again."  
>I sighed. "Tell me where that bitch that shot me is."<p>

"Jail…she hasn't been able to have a trial yet but they're saying that she's going to go to jail none the less."

"Put all the pictures back up of you and me."

"Okay then…"  
>"Find that damn ring or I'm going to give you a punishment that you'll probably get mad at me for doing."<br>"Like?"  
>I leaned forward and whispered into her ear and she turned bright red. "OKAY OKAY!" She said.<p>

"Lastly…I need you to believe that I'm here…as an angel…if you don't I won't be able to come back."  
>"I love you." Mikan said.<p>

"I love you too."

A soon as I was in Imai's body I was suddenly kicked out like I was with Aoi. Suddenly I could feel darkness in the back of my head ready to take me in once more. "_God please let this work._" I said to myself. I looked at Mikan to see that she was already putting up the pictures. Imai had collapsed on the chair…I still wondered what happened to Aoi but before I could think anymore darkness took me away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Eight**

**Mikan:** Ne, ne why does Natsume keep blacking out?

**Me:** Ha ha ha…that is a secret where only I know and you will find out ^-^

**Mikan: **Meanie

**Hotaru: ***Baka Baka Baka* (Mikan unconscious and me hiding behind the sofa) What's this chapter going to be about?

**Me: **Well this chapter is going to be about Luna's trial case because of her sudden shooting on Natsume's birthday.

**Luna:** You have no right to talk about me you bitch.

**Me:** O-O

**Hotaru:** *Baka Baka Baka* (Luna lying beside Mikan)

**Ruka: **Iceyicecream does not own Gakuen Alice Tachibana-San does

**Hotaru:** Don't forget the characters as well

**Me:** Um…enjoy the chapter… (Behind the sofa away from Hotaru)

"Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Yeah?" Mikan answered.

"We have to go to Koizumi's trial."  
>Mikan frowned. "I don't want to see her face." She whined.<p>

Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and Mikan was already out of the door. "Ruka, Yome, Aoi, and Yoichi are going to be there."

"Mm." She replied as they waved for a taxi.

Mikan and Hotaru piled into the back seat and gave the taxi driver instructions to the court house and he drove off. "Don't talk at all." Hotaru mumbled.

"Huh?" Mikan said.

"If you start crying in front of the jury, they might say that you're only with him because of his money…I know that's not true but, they don't know you…just don't make any rude comments."  
>"Okay." Mikan mumbled, "I will if she says anything bad about Natsume."<p>

"Acceptable."  
>The rest of the way they were silent. When they reached the court house a swarm of paparazzi and news people swarmed Mikan and Hotaru. Men in black blocked Mikan and Hotaru as they walked into the court house. They asked so many hurtful questions that almost made Mikan burst into tears. Hotaru directed all the questions to her and told them that they are not allowed to be talking about the case or they will be sued for spreading false information. But that still didn't stop them from asking hurtful questions. Mikan and Hotaru just walked in without a word uttered. A policeman at the door or the court room opened the door silently and Mikan and Hotaru entered. Everyone turned to look at Hotaru and Mikan and then turned back and started whispering. Hotaru showed Mikan towards their lawyer and where Kokoro, Yoichi, Aoi, and Ruka were sitting. They were dressed in dark and dull colors.<p>

Mikan looked at the other side to find only Luna's mother and father sitting there along with their lawyer who looked at bit buff. Soon the judge came into the room with his black silk gown and headed to the front of the room and sat at his podium. He hit his hammer against the desk and called for the criminal. A policeman left for a few seconds and came back with Luna in a bright orange jumpsuit and a terrified look on her face. "All rise!" The judge said.

Everyone stood up and waited. "The case is the trial between Luna Koizumi and the deceased Natsume Hyuuga…may the contents of this trial never be spoken outside of this court room."  
>Everyone sat down and the judge looked at the police officer who handed him a sheet of paper. The judge pulled out a pair of glasses and read through it. He looked up at Luna with a hard stare and then looked around for someone. "Who is Mikan Sakura?" He asked.<p>

Mikan stood up. "Me sir." Mikan said and sat back down.

"I'm sorry for your lost."  
>"So am I." She whispered.<p>

"The defendant will go first." He said, "What would you like to say Mr. Lawyer?"  
>Luna's lawyer stood up and walked over to the judge. "I have nothing to say…Koizumi-San has pleaded to the case of killing Natsume."<br>"Then the case is closed."  
>"But." The lawyer continued, "Koizumi does have something to say to the jury to some how change the length of time she is stuck in jail."<p>

"Speak."  
>"That is not optional in real court!" Natsume's lawyer said in protest.<p>

"Silence to the defendant of Hyuuga!" The judge yelled.

"Yes sir." He mumbled and sat back down.

Luna's lawyer smiled evilly. Luna stood up and went to the seat beside the judge. "I had a false judgement at the time…it just all happened all of a sudden." Luna said, "I never meant to kill or none the less shoot the gun! I just wanted to scare them and keep them from being with each other."  
>"Where is actually to obtain the gun from?" The judge asked.<p>

"I found it." She said.

"LIE!" Natsume's lawyer yelled, "I am not trying to speak out of term again but, for all we know, she may have been dealing with illegal weapons for all we know!"

"One more out burst from you and we will shorten the time for Koizumi in jail!" The judge threatened.

Mikan stood up. "May I ask you something sir?" Mikan said to the judge.

"What is it?"

"Before Luna Koizumi is sent to jail or where ever may I speak to her?"  
>"As you wish." The judge said.<p>

"I object sir!" Luna's lawyer said.

"SILENCE!" The judge banged on the small wood hard with his mallet, "All rise!"

Everyone rose. "This ends the court case and I allow Sakura to speak with Koizumi in private."  
>Mikan walked over towards the policeman who had Luna and followed them to the small room. Luna was handcuffed the table and Mikan pulled at chair over parallel to Luna. The policeman then left the room. Luna smirked. "Why would the fucking bitch of Natsume Hyuuga want to speak to me?" She said with a cocky attitude.<p>

"You lost already." Mikan said, "I want to know the real reason why you shot…you knew that Natsume would dive and try to take the shot didn't you?"  
>Luna started to laugh hysterically. "No, I didn't intend to shot him." Luna smirked, "Actually I thought he'd back away because he's been cheating on you for the last few years with Imai."<br>Mikan's eyes widened. "You're lying." She whispered.

Luna smirked. She used her non hand cuffed hand to pull out a hand full of photos. "See for yourself." She said.

Mikan looked through the pictures and stared at them in disbelief. They were pictures not too late from now. They were pictures of Natsume and Hotaru hugging holding hands and…kissing. "No way…" Mikan said.

Luna laughed. "I guess he doesn't actually love you."  
>Mikan ran out without stopping. She held onto the pictures for dear life without stopping at Yoichi, Aoi, Ruka, Kokoro, and especially she didn't want to see Hotaru right now. Why did she have to find this out…maybe he lied…she was confused…there was a little part of here that did believe that the pictures were real…she didn't want to believe he was here if he's only around to look at Hotaru. Hotaru and Mikan had been through thick and thin and had been best friends since 1st grade. "<em>Why did it have to turn out like this?"<em> Mikan thought as she sobbed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Nine**

_**I think I've been writing a lot! Don't judge me if this chapter is kind of corny! **_

Mikan walked into her bed room and locked the door so no one could disturb her. "_Is he really cheating on me?_" Mikan asked herself in a whisper.

Mikan took the photos out of her pocket and then scanned through them. They didn't look very old…Mikan's eyes widened when she remember just a few days before Natsume's death that she was wearing that…and so was Natsume. Mikan gasped…she remembered what he said when he became angry at her for being so childish and watching her cartoons and such.

**(Flashback) **

_"I can't believe your watching this stupid thing again!" Natsume said when he saw her watching a few years ago, "And there aren't any new episodes! The episodes are same thing over and over again!"  
>"But it's funny!" Mikan said as she saw the cat get hit in the head with an ironing board by the mouse.<em>

"_Why don't you act more like your age? You're like a seven year old!"  
>"Well you like a forty year old who can't stop nagging!" Mikan retorted quickly.<em>

_Natsume sighed. "I wish you acted more like Imai." He whispered._

"_What did you say?"  
>"Nothing."<br>_**(End of Flashback)**

Mikan started crying. "How could he do this?" She asked through her sobs, "I loved him! And I still do! But how am I supposed to believe that he's here for me and not for Hotaru instead?"  
>Mikan put her head into her pillow and started to cry even louder. Then she stood up. "I'll tell Ruka-Pyon!"<p>

But then she became gloomy a few minutes after she said that. "_If I tell him and it's not true…then I could ruin their relationship…I don't even know if these pictures were photo shopped."  
><em>As soon as she finished her sentence she started laughing hysterically. "You little bitch." Mikan said through her hysterical laughs, "I see what you were trying to do."  
>Mikan smirked and grabbed the photos and through them into her trashcan by her desk.<p>

_Though she had cleared her mind of the thought of Natsume and Hotaru behind Ruka and her back__ being together, in a small corner of her heart she could still feel the pinging pain of them being together._


	11. Chapter 10

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Ten**

**Me: **Good evening!

**Mikan: **Hello!

**Natsume: **Hn…

**Mikan and Me: **-_- You're no fun

**Ruka: **Iceyicecream does not own Gakuen Alice.

**Anna:** Nor the characters.

**Nonoko: **Tachibana Higuchi owns both of them

**Luna**: Shut up and let the story start you idiots.

**Hotaru**: (Shot Luna with her Baka gun)

**Me: **Enjoy!

I woke up to find myself lying on Mikan's bed. I looked to the side to find Mikan laying on my arm and lightly snoring like she usually did and curled up to my side. I smiled and moved a few strands of hair from her face and heard her mumble "Natsume" and "I love you". I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy on earth! I got a second chance at life (somehow) and I also got to keep the girl of my dreams with me. I turned and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were soft and warm…but then turned rough and cold. I opened my eyes to see Mikan's eyes closed and how she was before only dressed in black and pale white…she was surrounded by a large amount of Sakura blossoms. "What happened?" I whispered.

"She was shot trying to protect you, you idiot!" Imai screamed as tears rain down her face, "Why didn't you block it?"  
>"I don't…" I started but then I received a slap to the face.<p>

"She loved you so much yet you didn't even try to save her!" Anna screamed as well, "She could have lived if you tried to remove the bullet! You're a doctor aren't you? What kind of doctor are you then?"  
>I felt so confused…"But…I'm supposed to be-"<br>_**Dead?**_

I turned around to find myself surrounded in darkness. "Who's there?" I yelled.

_**Death**_

I shook my head and chuckled. "You're pretty messed up God." I said as I looked up, "Sometimes you take it too far."  
><em><strong>Don't you believe I'm Death?<strong>_

"Not in the slightest."  
><em><strong>Then I'll prove that I'm Death. I will kill the one most precious to you and show you I am Death.<strong>_

Suddenly, there was a bright light and I could see through it that was pointed at Mikan. "Mikan." I whispered as I extended my hand.

I couldn't touch her…my hand just went through the picture. My eyes widened with I saw a black form, hung over Mikan and Mikan started to gasp and clasped her own neck to make the thing release her. I screamed out her name and tried pounding through the darkness around me but it was futile. "Please." I begged as tears ran down my cheeks, "Leave her alone."  
>I looked up at the picture once more and Mikan was back on her bed sleeping peacefully.<p>

_**Anything?**_

"Leave her alone."

The dark mass around me felt like it was all moving and mocking me at the same time.

_**And who will stop me?**_

"I will."

Death laughed at me once more.

_**You are nothing more then a weak canary that can only sing and fly.**_

I gave a look of disbelief at Death's metaphor. "Then I will sing my song to God to give me the power to protect her."  
><em><strong>Will he actually even give you power? He let you die if he were actually there helping you wouldn't you sleeping soundly by your girlfriend?<br>**_"That may be true, that God did not help me but, he gave me a second chance at life and I'm grateful." I said quietly, "At least I'm not a miserable sap that can only scare people and nothing more."  
>Minutes of silence that felt like forever pasted and then slowly the darkness disappeared and light slipped through the cracks of the darkness. I blinked a few times to find the blind white light in front of me that had an inviting feeling. "Well done." The light said.<p>

I sighed. "Let me go back to Earth already…let me live."  
>"I can not do so."<p>

"Why the hell not?"  
>"Because the person that you love the most still does not acknowledge your presents and is still having mixed emotions about you."<br>"DAMN IT!" I screamed, "Why can't you just let me go back! I'll give you my entire loyalty when I come back! Just let me go back!"  
>"I'm sorry Natsume, you can't…you must at least do this one task to regain your body."<br>I slammed my arms against what was holding me and it shattered like glass. I screamed but God did not help me. I opened my eyes a few second later to find myself some how sweating and screaming though no one could hear me. I look at the date to find it was already December 24…one day before Christmas and the day of Christmas Eve. I looked around to find myself in Mikan's room. She was sound asleep and was holding a stuffed bear. I floated over to her and sat on the side of the bed and tried something. I focused some of my strength on making my hand solid and once I was successful I moved a few strands of hair from Mikan's face. I smiled when I felt her silky chestnut hair through my fingers once more.

Mikan turned and opened her eyes lazily and looked at me. I gasped when she reached out to my face and smiled happily. "Natsume." She whispered in her cute delicate voice I loved so much, "I love you."  
>I started laughing and believe it or not tears ran down my face. "I love you too." I whispered.<p>

I could see a smile on her face as she fell back to sleep. "I'll come back." I whispered as I made my hand back to nothing once more, "I'll come back and finish what I was going to say before I died."


	12. Chapter 11

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**A special thank you to all of the people who have read my story so far! **____** I love you guys! And thank you for leaving comments! Oh this chapter is going to be mostly about Ruka and Hotaru **____** I didn't forget about them okay?**_

Hotaru coughed violently and then threw up into the trashcan. "Damn it brother." Hotaru cursed as she wiped her mouth, "If he hadn't had given me the flu I'd be helping Mikan right now."  
>"Now, now." Ruka said as he patted Hotaru's back, "I'll go check on her if you want me to?"<br>"Thanks." Hotaru said, "I'm going to go to sleep."  
>"Oh…okay then, later."<br>Hotaru had a coughing fit again as he walked out. She closed the door behind him and sighed. "_I hope she gets better."_ He thought, "_Or else we won't be able to go to that science convention she wanted to go to."  
><em>Ruka walked all the way to Mikan and Natsume's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ruka looked at his watch to find that it was only eight. "_Gee."_ Ruka said, "_She's still a heavy sleeper."  
><em>Ruka locked around and found a large rock near the door way and lifted it to find a key under it. He sighed, "_Some things never change."_ He thought as he opened the door.

"Mikan?" He called.

There was no reply so he just walked up to her bedroom and knocked on the door. "Mikan? You still in bed?" He asked.

No reply as usual so, he let himself into her room to find it a mess. There was a bunch of trash every where and her room was unorganized unlike Hotaru's. At least none of Mikan's lingerie was lying around. Ruka rolled up his sleeves and started to clean. "No wonder Hotaru has to keep coming here with her cleaning robots." Ruka said.

He was about to put the trash into Mikan's trashcan when he noticed a bundle of pictures. Out of curiosity he looked at them and his eyes widened. They were the pictures Luna had given Mikan and that Mikan had denied was the truth but, now, Ruka was having mixed feelings for his best friend who was deceased and his first girlfriend that actually understood him. "_…what if these pictures are real? What if she actually loves him? What if Natsume lied to me all this time about loving Mikan? Was he even going to propose to her?"_

Millions of questions ran across his mind but one stuck him the most of all. "_What am I going to do if she actually was cheating on me for Natsume?"_

Ruka grabbed the pictures and stuck them into his back pocket and resumed cleaning Mikan's room as she slept sound asleep. Ruka then stopped abruptly and turned to Mikan who was whimpering. "Mikan?" Ruka said as he walked over to her.

Mikan was crying and was clutching a beautiful crimson orb that was hanging on a golden chain. "Natsume." She said through her sobs, "You lied to me…about always being with me."  
>Ruka felt hurt for some reason to hear Mikan say that…what if Hotaru were to say that or something else in her sleep? Ruka shook his head and walked out of Mikan's now clean room.<p>

Ruka patted his back side to make sure the pictures were there and caught a taxi that took him to his house. After the taxi had pulled up at his house, he looked through his numbers in his phone and looked for Yuu's number. Once he found it, he dialed the number and then waited for Yuu to answer. "Yuu speaking?" Yuu said through the receiver.

"It's me Ruka." Ruka answered back.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to receive a call from you."  
>"Yes, ummm…I have a favor I'd like you to do for me."<br>"What is it?"

"Um…I'll tell you the details when you come over to my house, but the basics are that I want you to find out if these pictures are actually real or not."  
>"Okay…I'll be there in an hour I'm having breakfast with Nonoko-San right now."<br>"Oh! My bad! Well I'll see you later."  
>"Bye."<p>

Yuu had hung up and Ruka was already in the living room with the pictures all spread out and scanning each and every picture. He gasped at the picture of Natsume and Hotaru kissing. He just couldn't believe it! He grabbed the picture and put it in his back pocket and left it there. An hour pasted and Yuu was at the gate with his computer bag. Ruka opened the door and let Yuu in. "Thank you for coming." Ruka said, "I owe you one."  
>Yuu smiled kindly, "No, its fine…anyways, what was it that you wanted me to check out?"<br>Ruka scratched the back of his head and turned a bit red. "Well…I found these pictures and were wondering if they were real…or just photo copied."  
>Yuu walked over to the coffee table where the pictures were laid out and gasped when he saw the two people in the pictures. "Natsume-Kun and Hotaru-San?" Yuu whispered.<p>

Ruka nodded. "Yeah…and I think Mikan saw these pictures too but…I'm not really sure if she thinks their real or not…and…I really want to know if they are or not."  
>Yuu opened his bag and took out a portable scanner and his laptop. He hooked up the scanner to his computer and once it was already, he placed one of the pictures into the scanner and waited for the results. Yuu looked at Ruka and gave him a smile. "This might take a bit." Yuu said in an apologetic voice,<p>

"It's fine." Ruka said, "Would you like something to drink?"  
>"Water would be fine."<br>"Okay then."

Ruka came back with two glasses of water and found Yuu typing things into his computer. "Something happen?" Ruka asked as he peered over at Yuu's lap top screen.

He gasped when he found that Yuu's screen had become a blue color. "I guess my little sister was messing with my laptop before I came and gave me some virus." Yuu said sadly, "I don't think I'll be able to help you find out the answer until next week when I get my computer fixed."  
>"It's alright." Ruka said with a smile, "Thank you for your hard work."<br>"Mm." Yuu said as he packed up,

As Yuu was walking to the door, he stopped abruptly and turned to face Ruka. "If you actually want to know the truth, why don't you just ask Hotaru-San yourself?" Yuu asked, "She is your girlfriend…and she usually doesn't lie to you…so I presume she wouldn't lie to you about something like this! Well…I'm just giving you some advice but…do as you please."  
>Ruka smiled. "Thank you…and I probably will just ask her."<br>Yuu smiled, "I hope it works out."

"Yeah." Ruka whispered.

When Yuu had left through the gates, Ruka had grabbed his phone and dialed Hotaru's number which was engraved into his skull. He just had to wait for her to pick up. "What?" Hotaru asked in an annoyed voice.

"Are you feeling better?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru started coughing. "Does that tell you anything?" She asked harshly.

Ruka's eye twitched and he was sweat dropped. "I have to talk to you about something."  
>"Go ahead." Hotaru said as she coughed again.<p>

"I mean face to face."  
>"Then why didn't you just tell me while you were here?" Hotaru asked.<p>

She sighed when she didn't receive a reply, "Just come over and tell me." She said.

"Mm…bye."  
>"Later."<p>

Hotaru had hung up and Ruka and slouched over on his couch. "_I don't think I want to ask her anymore."_ He thought, "_What happens if she gets s mad at me for thinking that she was cheating on me?"_

Ruka thought of all the possible answers that Hotaru would give back to him but all of them just were all plain rude or just hurt like hell. Ruka sighed. "_I guess I better just get it over with then to have this feeling in my stomach just swim around."_

Ruka then got up and walked all the way to Hotaru's house. Ruka rang the door bell and Hotaru's brother answered the door. "It's you." He said.

"Hello." Ruka said with a smile, "I'm here to see Hotaru."  
>"I know." He said and moved to the side.<p>

Hotaru's brother moved to the side and Ruka went inside. Ruka walked up the stairs and knocked on Hotaru's door. "Come in." Hotaru said.

Ruka opened the door and Hotaru sat up in her bed. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked,

Ruka rubbed his arm and then nodded his head and grabbed the chair from Hotaru's desk and brought it near Hotaru's bed. "Please don't say anything okay?" Ruka said, "I want you to listen okay?"  
>Hotaru nodded. Ruka sighed and pulled out the picture of what is suppose to be Hotaru and Natsume kissing. Hotaru gasped when she saw the picture. "What the hell is this?" She yelled as she grabbed the picture.<p>

"I found it in Mikan's trash can." Ruka muttered, "I don't know where she got it from but…most likely…from Koizumi."

Hotaru frowned. "So you came here to ask me if me and Natsume actually kissed? Or did any of the other things from the other pictures?"

Ruka nodded. "Is it true?"

Hotaru got out of bed and slapped Ruka across the face. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

Ruka cupped his check and noticed that Hotaru was crying. He was stunned. Hotaru started to wipe her tears and she turned her back to Ruka. Ruka walked over to Hotaru and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry…I was just…I'm sorry." Ruka said as he hugged her tightly, "I was just…I just had to hear it from you…that it wasn't true."

Hotaru turned around and buried her face into Ruka's shirt. "You idiot." Hotaru mumbled, "I would never date him. And besides…Mikan is with him as well."  
>Ruka smiled and kissed the top of Hotaru's head. "I just wanted to make sure."<p>

Hotaru looked up at him and puffed up her cheeks. Ruka face turned bright red. This was one of the first time he had seen Hotaru act so…childish…and cute. Ruka smiled and leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Hotaru kissed back. In the few seconds of silence, there was a clicking sound. Ruka and Hotaru turned to look at the door to find her older brother looking into a camera lens and taking multiple pictures. Ruka gasped and Hotaru ran over to her brother who had already dashed out. "Brother!" Hotaru yelled, "I swear if you don't give me that camera I'm going to literally kill you."  
>Ruka laughed as he remembered before him and Hotaru had started going out, that she use to take pictures of him and black mail him with them. Ruka walked out of her bedroom and watched as his girlfriend and her brother ran all over the house causing destruction. Ruka started to turn pale when he released the house was becoming a huge mess. "<em>Should I stop her?"<em> He asked himself.

He pondered it for a few moments and then sighed. "_No matter what I do I'm going to either get shot by her gun or I'm going to receive the silent treatment for not stopping her."  
><em>He sighed but then smiled. "_At least I know that Hotaru loves me and that I love her."_ He thought.


	13. Chapter 12

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**This chapter is going to be**__** kind of short yet…interesting. **___

I looked around and looked at the calendar and saw that Christmas had pasted and it was already the 31st. I couldn't help but run around looking for Mikan. But, she was no where to be found in her…or our house. I flew threw the wall and flew over to Imai's house to find Imai, Yoichi, Aoi, Kokoro, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Yuu drinking soda and talking about something. I looked all over to find Mikan no where in site. "_Where the hell was she?"_ I thought angrily.

"What are we going to do for Mikan's birthday?" Anna asked.

"Maybe a surprised party?" Nonoko asked.

"But we've been giving surprised parties for the past couple of birthdays." Kokoro said as he drank his soda, "We should do something else for her birthday?"

"Club." Yoichi said.

Everyone looked at him and then pondered it for a moment. "Well Mikan-Chan is turning twenty-one." Aoi said, "Maybe we should go there since it'll be her first time."

"I guess we can do that." Imai said, "I'll reserve the club space then."

Ruka put his hand on his chin but then smiled. "Maybe we should throw a party back at Alice Academy?" He said.

Everyone looked at him confused. "Why would we do that?" Hotaru asked harshly.

Ruka shrugged. "Because it was full of memories when were younger."

"I guess we could do that." Anna said happily, "And then we could invite everyone who attended Alice Academy!"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Where is Mikan-Onee-San?" Yoichi asked.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. "I told her to go buy some snacks from the convenient store a few blocks away." Imai said, "She should have been back by now."  
>Yoichi stood up and walked out of the living room. "I'll go and look for her." He said and left.<p>

I smiled and followed Yoichi. "_This will be my last chance before I have to go to heaven!"_ I thought, "_I have to make this worth it."_

Yoichi had stopped suddenly and turned to my direction. I was taken by surprised by what he said next. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

I smirked. "_He's always been like this since he was smaller."_ I thought, "_But how do I reply back to him?"_

I walked into Yoichi and was met face to face to his soul. "Now do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Onii-San?" Yoichi said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get back here."  
>"That's impossible! You're the one who told me it was!"<p>

My eye twitched. "I did but, I didn't know God give second chances to people."

"What do you want me to do?" Yoichi asked happily.

"I want you to let me use your body."  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>"I want to use your body to talk to Mikan through since I can't do it myself."  
>"Alright then." Yoichi said.<p>

I gained control of Yoichi's body and was getting use to it. "Thank you." I said.

I ran over to the convenient store to find Mikan looking through a magazine. My eye twitched as I saw her squeal at the pretty dresses up doll. "Hey." I said.

Mikan turned and smiled at me and put down the magazine. "What are you doing here Yoichi-Kun?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not-…"  
>I stopped abruptly and then sighed. "Hotaru-Nee-San told me to come and get you." I said.<p>

Mikan smiled. "Thank you."  
>I sighed. "Hey…I need to talk to you…about Natsume-Onii-San."<p>

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard me say my name. "What is it?" Mikan asked.

"You may not believe it but this is Natsume you're talking to right now."  
>Her eye twitched. "Are you messing with me?"<br>I sighed. "What do you want me to tell you to make you believe this is me?"  
>"I want you to tell me what Natsume did for me before we went down stairs."<p>

"You suddenly kissed me when I asked you what you wanted me to do so you could forgive me from messing up your surprise party."  
>Mikan gasped. "Natsume?"<p>

I sighed. "Yes that's my name."  
>Mikan suddenly hugged me and started crying. "Thank God you back." She said happily.<p>

"Not exactly back." I said as I pointed to Yoichi's face, "Just the soul, not the body."  
>Mikan frowned. "When are you coming back?"<br>"WHEN YOU START BELIEVEING DAMN IT!" I yelled, "I told you so many times to believe that I was here but you didn't even listen!"

Mikan's eye twitched when I said that. "So it was actually you who were writing that stuff on my computer and such?"

"So if I believe then you'll come back?"

"I guess." I said.

"Okay then!" She said happily.

She clapped her hands together and shut her eyes tightly. A few minutes had pasted and she opened her eyes and frowned. "Why aren't you back?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, "I never did this before…but…I have to go so please keep believing."

"Okay." She said, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Hn." I said and then left Yoichi's body.

I felt kind of sick soon after and then blacked out.

**Suspense **


	14. Chapter 13

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I felt the warmth around me once again and smiled. "What's up?" I asked happily knowing that I'll be with Mikan soon.

"Something terrible has happened." The light said sadly.

"What?"  
>"You can't get your body back."<p>

My eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because, your mother had called a local priest to have your body cremated at a mortuary…you won't have a body to use if your body is burned."  
>"When?"<br>"When what?"

"When are they going to cremate my body?"  
>"9:30"<br>"Let me go back to Earth and try to stop them!"  
>"You'll be too late." The light said, "Besides, there wasn't anyone who believes that you were alive."<br>"I can name a few." I said, "Hotaru, Aoi, Yoichi, and Mikan,"

There was a moment of silence but then there was a chuckle. "You're a very intelligent boy." God said, "I will give you this one opportunity to try to save yourself from being turned into ashes."

"Thank you God."  
>I was suddenly thrown into the Earth at my house. I smiled and walked through the door to find it all disarranged. "Mikan?" I whispered.<p>

There was crying from a distance. I ran as fast I could and found Mikan crying in front of a picture album. "_She must have had a bad dream about me_." I said sadly.

I walked over to her and walked into her body. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Who is this?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"It's me, Natsume…I need you help once more and for sure, I'll be able to come back to you."  
>"How are you talking to me right now?"<br>"I'll tell you later! Just get off your ass and run to the mortuary or my body is going to be cremated and you won't be able to see me again!"  
>Mikan gasped and stood up and ran to the door and put on her tennis shoes. "What time is your cremation?" She asked.<p>

"9:30"

Mikan looked at her watch and gasped. It was already 9:00. "Natsume." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"  
>"It takes half an hour to get there." She mumbled, "And I won't be able to get a cab since all of them are probably booked and there is traffic."<br>"Run." I said.

Mikan nodded her head and started sprinting. "There is also a chance I won't make it in time even if I sprint there." Mikan said.

"I'll stall them." I said, "I'll give you as much time as I can…I'll talk to my mom some how."

Mikan smiled. "I can't wait to see you again." She whispered.

"Me either."  
>The walk sign was red yet the cars were not passing. Mikan sprinted across but then, a large horn sounded from Mikan's left ear. Mikan turned and her eyes widened. A large truck was coming up to Mikan. "I don't want to die yet." She whispered to me.<p>

I got out of Mikan's body and made my hands solid and pushed Mikan across the street. She fell on her knees and was stunned. I passed through Mikan. "Watch out you idiot! If you die then there is no point in me coming back right?" I said to her, "Run."

She started to run. I flapped my white wings and flew to the mortuary. As I flew I passed a church which had a large clock tower. It was already 9:15. I flapped my wings as hard as I could to fly faster and to stop my mother from burning my body. Mikan was trying her hardest to have me come back…I want to…**I want to live!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Angels**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Angels**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Thank you for reading my story **____** this chapter is mostly likely going to conclude to the story **____** Sorry if you disappointed **____** Next, I'm making a Maid-Sama fan fiction **____** so feel free to read it!**_

**Mikan: **This is the last chapter

**Me:** Sadly I think so

**Anna:** But the story is little confusing

**Me:** You can ask me if you have any questions as a review and I'll answer you question.

**Anna:** I'm going to miss you

**Me:** I'm not dying -_-

**Hotaru:** Iceyicecream does not own Gakuen Alice.

I flew as fast I could to the mortuary only to find my mother crying and the priest comforting her. I sighed and walked felt my eyes droop. I was so exhausted and felt like I was going to black out again but I kept on going. I walked though my mom and sighed. "Mom." I said.

I could hear her heart beats increase. "Nat-Chan?" She said.

I sighed. "I told you to stop calling me that but, yes, this is Natsume."  
>"How are you here?" She asked.<p>

I sighed. "I'll explain later mom, I need you not to cremate my body. If you do, then I won't be able to come back."  
>"I'm sorry Nat-Chan." She said sadly, "I've made up my mind and I'm going to cremate you…there is no way for you to come back."<br>"Just wait and you'll see!"

"I'm sorry Nat-Chan…I've already made up my mind."

I was then flung out of my mother's body and was in a daze. I felt like throwing up yet it wouldn't come out. I looked at the clock tower once more to find that it was only one minutes before 9:30. I smiled and looked up at the sky. "I guess I lost." I mumbled up to the sky, "I won't be able to be with her anymore…"

"STOP!" Someone screamed from a distance.

I turned happily to find Mikan drenched in her sweat and panting. "Don't cremate him!" She screamed.

"Mi-Chan?" My mother said, "What do you mean?"  
>"Natsume is coming back!" She said happily, "I'm not completely sure myself but, Natsume is coming back! Just don't cremate his body! Just delay it a few days and if doesn't come back then you can!"<br>"Very well." My mother said, "His body is in the prep-room."  
>Mikan smiled and ran towards the prep-room. "<em>I guess you have to bring me back to life God."<em> I thought as I flew in the same direction as Mikan.

**Very well Natsume Hyuuga… You have fulfilled the task I have assigned to you and now, I give you your life as you were back…they will all forget about the incident of you being shot…it will be all erased and the situations caused by your death. I grant you the breath of life and may the angels of heavens watch over you soul which you put on the line to go back to the one you love.**

I was suddenly thrown into my body and I opened my real eyes. I started to breath again on the table and could feel the cool table and the tingling sensations of my feet and hands. "Natsume?" I heard through my own ears.

I sat up on the metal table and smiled and opened my arms. "Long time no see." I said,

Mikan's brows knitted together and she stomped her way all the way over to me. She grabbed my shirt and started to violently shake me. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed into my ears, "I WAS SO WORRIED!"  
>Tears started to swell up in her eyes until she couldn't hold them anymore and she let it all out on me. She started to say gibberish and hitting my chest. "Why did you leave me?" She asked as she buried her face into my shirt.<p>

"I never intended to." I whispered, "I only wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives."  
>She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and grabbed her ring from her finger and knelt down on one knee. "Will you, Mikan Sakura do the honors and marry me?" I asked while looking at her expression.<p>

She started crying again and couldn't form word but could only smile and nod her head. "Yes." She croaked, "I didn't break my promise."

"Promise?" I asked.

I had slipped on the ring to her finger and she had already had her arms around my neck. "I didn't give up on you…I waited for you." She said as she hugged me, "Don't leave me anymore."  
>I smiled and carried her bridal style, "Yes, I will never leave you…oh and Mikan?"<p>

"Yes?"  
>She looked at me and I smiled. "Happy Birthday." I said and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. We kissed for a few minutes and I could feel my heart beat, I could smell her lovely strawberry shampoo, I could feel her touch, and I could feel the warmth between us. <em><strong>Till Death Do Us Part<strong>_


End file.
